


Welcome to the Winchesters

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bad Advice, Brotherly Love, Dean is a Softie, Developing Relationship, Feels, Happy Ending, Heat mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Protective Dean Winchester, Some Humor, Talking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: "Why are you here, Castiel?" Sam suddenly asked."Don't you know? My child is growing inside of you." If he was caught off guard by Dean's lunge, he definitely didn't register the punch coming to his face.





	Welcome to the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Another story up! Yay. And Sasitel, woohoo. I had this half done a few weeks ago but barely finished the ending. Oh, I have so many WIPs that it's not even funny. I need to finish them, and I also signed up for 5 bigbangs. Wish me luck!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Castiel was caught off guard when Dean lunged and pinned him against the floor. He had to crane his neck, seeing Dean's teeth close to his face was not a good sign.

"You son of a bitch! You raped my brother!" Dean shouted, knuckles turning white as he fisted Castiel's trench coat's collar.

"Rape?" Castiel echoed. "I didn't rape him. Samuel didn't object my advances. In fact, he told me to keep going—" He wheezed as his throat was slowly getting crushed by his forearm. Obviously, his reasoning wasn't working.

"Shut your mouth!"

"Dean, enough," Sam's voice came from behind him. "Castiel didn't rape me." He didn't seem pissed, but rather exhausted.

And just like that, Dean released his hold on him. Castiel coughed and soothed his throat. Damn hunter. Dean glared at him like he was a bug he wanted to squish— No, kill.

"Why are you here, Castiel?" Sam suddenly asked.

Castiel furrowed his brows in confusion. Sam must know why he was here. "Don't you know? My child is growing inside of you." If he was caught off guard by Dean's lunge, he definitely didn't register the punch coming to his face.

Dean's nostrils flared as he glared down at the angel. He should really hit him a couple of more times.

Castiel was unfazed by both Dean's punch and deadly expression, instead he climbed to his feet and dusted his trench coat. Like nothing.

"I-I'm pregnant," Sam uttered out, both shocked, and dare he say, disgusted. "But I'm a guy! How is that possible?" He was getting woozy and nauseated.

"Easy there, Sammy." Dean was there to hold him once he saw his little brother staggering.

Castiel frowned. Shouldn't humans be excited that they were expecting a child? Sam didn't seem to enjoy the news. "I thought this would be great news. Are you not happy?"

"Of course he's not! Males aren't supposed to get pregnant," Dean growled. "What do they teach you in heaven anyway?"

"We don't have a specific gender, therefore it's possible for angels to have offspring," Castiel explained. "Even female angels can—"

"I don't want to know," Dean said, making a gagging expression.

Sam sighed. "I think I need to lie down. Dean, can you take me to my room? I don't think I'll be able to go on my own." Dean nodded. He hooked his arm around Sam's waist and led the way.

As Castiel took a step forward, he started, "Perhaps I can—"

"No!" Both boys said in unison.

The angel furrowed his eyebrows, watching the brothers leave the room; did he say something wrong?

* * *

While Castiel tried his best to be supportive with his mate, he found it annoying that Dean was doing all of his work.

It was hard in the beginning because Dean wanted to get rid of him. To this day, Castiel had no idea if he meant from his home or existence. Either way, he was relieved that he was allowed to be with Sam— not together, but by his side.

Now the only problem was  _Dean_ , who: made food, massaged his feet, and even built a crib for Sam. How was Casitel supposed to compete if Dean didn't give him a chance?

He stood in the living room— in the same spot— watching everything from distance. Something that he had been doing ever since he had arrived.

Sam lay on the couch, buried in two layers of blankets and, of course, Dean tucked him in. Castiel was hearing their conversation, which was another thing he had grown used to. They were talking about Sam's weird cravings.

"I want something sweet," Sam whined. Dean was sitting at the edge of the couch, giving another massage to his little brother, as he deeply listened.

Castiel blurted out, "I can go to the store and get you what you request—"

"Not a chance! You stay out of it," Dean hissed. He turned back to his brother and gently asked, "What do you crave for, Sammy? I'll get it for you."

Sam paused to think. "I want marshmallows— Oh! And nachos. Just the way—"

"I used to make them for you as a kid," Dean finished with a fond smile.

Castiel watched helplessly as the brothers bonded over a childhood memory. He had to do something, anything to make Sam know that he was there for him too.

But first, he had to get rid of Dean.

* * *

As Castiel entered the kitchen, he found Dean drinking coffee. Perfect timing. Castiel handed Dean the newspaper and said, "I think there's something happening in this town."

Dean raised his eyebrow. "And?" Nevertheless, he read the title and saw the picture of a killer.

"You should check it out. Could be demons possessing." He stared at Dean, hoping he would take the bait.

Dean dropped the newspaper onto the table and shook his head. "I'll pass. I can't leave Sam alone. Besides, isn't it an angel's job to deal with demons?"

"But isn't it a hunter's job to rescue humans," Castiel countered, voice rising.

"In case you haven't noticed I don't hunt without my brother, and I sure as hell ain't leaving him alone here."  _With you_ , was left unsaid. Dean glared daggers at the angel, lips twitching, waiting for the witty remark from him.

But no remark came, instead Castiel deflated and let out a defeated sigh.

"I just wanted to have alone time with Sam."

Dean snorted. "So you can have your way with him?"

"No," replied firmly. "Believe it or not, Dean, but he's my mate and I have to be there for him. I just want to do what you humans do: have a family. My brothers don't see the point of having offspring, and honestly, I didn't either in the beginning. Found it rather meaningless. But when I feel my child's movements within Sam… It feels wonderful."

Dean's face softened, feeling a pang of guilt for all the times he rejected Castiel from being near Sam. Castiel was the opposite of their father, and for that Dean was grateful.

Clearing his throat, Dean pointed to the papers and said, "Maybe I should check the town. Can't have demons possessing people." Castiel's eyes widened. No way, was Dean being serious?

"No we cannot," Castiel answered, fighting back a small smile.

"I'll start packing. Shouldn't take no more than three days," Dean said almost as a warning, "so don't get too excited. I still am the big brother." He took a sip of his coffee.

"And an uncle," Castiel added.

Dean nearly choked on his drink as he coughed and bent down. Castiel tilted his head, observing Dean's reaction, and thought: "Strange way of showing excitement."

"So not the time to be hearing this," Dean grumbled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Do you prefer hearing that I've been watching pregnant videos and that I sign up for an online class—"

Dean raised his hand, then huffed, "No. I don't want to know. I get it. You're prepared. Holy shit, man. I haven't even gone that far. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother and all, but to watch some women giving birth… I'll pass."

Castiel smiled, feeling proud and satisfy to hear Dean's approval.

It's a start.

* * *

Perhaps making Dean leave was a bad idea. Sam grunted in pain, lifting his knees higher into a fetal position. It hurt. He felt like his insides were twisting outside and rearranging. Castiel had no idea what to do.

"What do you need, Sam?" Castiel was beside him, arm touching his shoulder. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sam and cuddle him, but decided not to. Sam was squirming nonstop and his shoulders were tensed.

"For this pain to fucking stop!" Sam hissed. Why did it have to be him? Sam could feel his eyes tearing up, not sure if it was from the pain or from the emotional hormones that were coursing through his body. "I can't… It hurts… Please make it stop, Cas."

Castiel stiffened. Sam had never called him in such an endearing nickname before. Yet, he didn't bother to correct Sam.

"I can't do anything," Castiel confessed. "I'm sorry." He had never felt so hopeless in his whole existence.

Sam started to cry. "I-I hate you. You did this to me." He sniffled on the pillow, not caring that he was wetting and smearing snot on it.

Castiel moved his hand from his shoulder and turned away, his heart aching with tremendous pain. He sat up and rubbed his palms on his clothed knees.  _I'm causing him nothing but pain. Maybe I should just go._

"I'll make you some tea. I read that honey is excellent for soothing pain," he kept his tone casual, not wanting to alert his mate.

But as he tried to rise, Sam stopped him, murmuring, "Don't go. I-I need someone next to me. I feel lonely. Dean always talks to me when he's here. Tells me stories from when we were young." He didn't want to sound childish but it was the truth: he was lonely.

Castiel blinked for a few seconds before he clumsily hurried to lie next to him. Sam was giving him a chance and he would not waste it. Taking a bold move, Castiel snaked his arms around his mate like a blanket. He read that pregnant people needed physical contact and reassurance when in doubt.

Sam squared his shoulders, then relaxed and moved further back into his arms.

"Does Dean do this to you?" Castiel wondered. He probably had—

"No," Sam said, raspy. "He would've kicked my ass."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and growled, "I would never allow Dean to hurt you." He tightened his hold and rested his forehead on Sam's nape.

Sam let out a small laugh. "I was kidding. Dean would never hurt me, especially since I'm pregnant. I meant that... it's weird for us to be doing that though. It was cute when we were kids. Not so much as adults."

"Oh." Castiel slowly processed what Sam just said to him— meaning that he could do something that Dean couldn't. He finally was useful to his mate. His lips twitched into a smile.

"Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel raised his head a tad bit.

"I'm not hurting anymore..." Sam's voice seemed surprised, and once again Castiel deflated. He was no longer needed. As he attempted to move away, Sam held onto his hand and whispered, "Don't go. I think you're making the baby... calm. He's not squirming anymore."

Castiel squeezed Sam's hand and returned to his place, warming his mate and child. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Sam hummed, tiredly, as if he was dozing off. "Sure." Sam's eyes fluttered, slowly closing, while listening to Castiel's soft voice. It was strange. Sam had never felt so at peace. He tried to pay attention. He really did. But he was so cozy and comfortable.

"My brothers wanted nothing more than to make father happy..."

Sam drifted off to sleep as Castiel's words faded.

* * *

Things got easier after that. Well, kind of.

Sam now slept in Castiel's arms, claiming that their child wanted his father— which Dean called bullshit. Sam just wanted to be closer to Castiel. Sam grew tremendously over the last few months, and it wasn't something he liked to hear. Dean learned that when he mentioned Sam's weight a month ago. For a pregnant guy, Sam sure knew how to run fast.

Castiel had to deal with Sam's constant mood swings. And Dean was no help.

"Whatever you do, Cas, don't agree with anything Sam says, okay?" Dean had warned him. "It's a death wish." Castiel had nodded, even though he didn't quite understand.

"Do you think I'll be a great parent?" Sam asked him.

Castiel paused, remembering Dean's words from yesterday. "No."

Sam gaped and then proceeded to throw things towards Castiel. "What's that supposed to mean? What, do you think I'll be like my father? Fuck you! I'm going to be better. My child isn't going to hunt like me and Dean." Castiel ducked away.

Damn it.

Castiel disappeared into the kitchen, where he found Dean devouring a triple bread sandwich. "You!" he hissed. Dean swallowed and did a small wave, further angering the angel. "Why did you tell me to disagree with Sam? It solved nothing!"

Dean took a swig of his beer, then shrugged. "I meant on his appearance, dude."  _Duh_  was left unsaid.

"You humans are so difficult to understand," Castiel argued. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and ran his hand over his face. Dean's lips quirked downward— maybe his advice wasn't very helpful. He pushed his plate away and padded around the table to sit next to Cas.

"Don't make that face." Dean gazed around the room, looking uncomfortable— not because of Casitel— because he wasn't used to doing such a thing: comforting. "Sam's going through a huge deal right now. I thought I was doing you a favor. Guess not." Dean gulped more beer. He needed some in his system if he wanted to finish this conversation. "He has nothing against you. Sammy would chew my head off as well."

"Am I supposed to be here?" he asked. "I greatly feel like I'm being a nuisance to both of you." Castiel's eyes lowered, debating if he should go back to heaven. He was just causing his mate trouble—

"No," Dean said firmly.

"Pardon?"

"I said no. Sam needs you— And I fucking can't believe I'm saying this. But maybe he needs you more than me." Dean crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the counter, like he wanted to break it into pieces. Casitel was confused for a moment before he finally understood what Dean meant.

"Dean," he called him, "you and your brother will always need each other. That is something I could never interfere with." As he said those words, Dean slowly looked at him, and smiled in gratitude. Castiel had always known that he would never get Sam all to himself, at least not with Dean around, but he could get his blessing to be with Sam.

And Casitel got a feeling he just earned it.

* * *

Castiel headed back to Sam's room. He saw his mate buried in a pile of blankets, and sniffling. Castiel's heart dropped. He never met to hurt Sam.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam whispered. "Sorry I yelled at you. I just get so sensitive... it's not an excuse, I know." The bed dipped as Cas hugged him from behind. Sam cried harder because he suddenly felt like a jerk for treating Castiel like an outsider for the passed few months.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He forgave him. "I got bad advice from  _someone_ ," Castiel muttered bitterly. Sam snorted upon hear that. He didn't have to ask who it was.

"You won't leave me, right?" Sam's voice trembled as he spoke. "I only have my brother. And our child that's approaching soon. But... I got used to you being around that... I'm scared you're going to leave us."

Castiel swallowed and his heart pounded. This was it. What Cas had been desperately waiting for:  _acceptance_. They never talked about it, so Castiel assumed that he would never be part of his mate's life. Like a family. But now it wasn't the case.

He said softly, "I'm not going anywhere. Heaven may be up there for others, but to me, you're my heaven." Sam cried with tears of joy, and then he turned around and embraced Castiel.

As Cas closed his eyes, they abruptly snapped open when he felt a familiar intrusion floating around them. It was their child's  _grace_. Castiel could feel it. And it was strong, and happy, just by being surrounded with them. It was Castiel's new home.

With the Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else want more sastiel from me? I love this paring too!


End file.
